Sing, sing, sing a song!
by Readysetstop
Summary: When the Athena Cabin manages to provoke Apollo, a horrible curse is cast apon them; a singing curse. "It's like living in High School Musical!"
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I hope you guys like this.**

**I wish I had something clever to say, but, I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians.**

Annabeth's POV

It was a normal day; I was hanging out in my cabin, reading a book. Then it happened.

Jane Eyre, to be exact. Magnificent book. It had been 15 minutes and I was one-fourth through the book; my whole cabin was lounging around on our beds either tutoring, studying or reading, like me. Then he came. With a bright flash I was torn from my book and looking at the super-hot guy standing in front of me. I know it wasn't like me to think that, but I couldn't help it. Platinum blonde hair, black tank, and aviator glasses. My eyes were literally burning and I had to shield my eyes from the blinding light emanating from his bleach-white teeth.

"Heeeeyy kiddies!" He said with his mouth wide open, making sure we could see his pearly-whites.

Nobody answered.

He frowned. "So...anybody heard of Justin Bieber? My son!" he exclaimed proudly.

Silence.

He frowned. "Do you keep up with music at all these days?"

"No..."Macolm replied, solving another math problem.

Frown. "Music is magic!" he exclaimed, gesticulating enthusiastically. I had to duck from his arm.

Claire shook her head. "No it's not. Brain power solves anything."

We all agreed eagerly. I could feel mom smiling.

Apollo looked angry. Maybe that wasn't good. But that didn't stop me from barfing out the rather stupid comment I said next.

"Music is useless. Doesn't solve anything." I said, shrugging. "Worthless."

You know when cartoon characters get angry? Their heads start to steam? Well yeah, that's what I saw, literally.

"How dare you say that?" He shouted.

"Learn to appreciate music! It makes the world go 'round!" he screamed. Before any of us could disagree, he started to chant.

My head spun, and I saw red and blue stars. My eyes closed, and I blacked out.

When I awoke, the light outside blinded me. I was in the same position I was in when I had fallen asleep. My book was on my stomach and it occurred to me that the past event was probably a dream. I shrugged and slowly rose out of my bed. There was a strange kind of commotion outside. Rubbing my temples, I walked outside.

"I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!" I turned to see Connor and Travis strolling past. They clamped their mouths simultaneously with their hands.

My eye twitched. I had a little suspicion of what was going on…

"Hello hello, I don't know why you say goodbye but I'll say hello. "I heard Percy's surprised gasp. I didn't bother to turn this time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright , so I've decided to continue. I'm not one for long authors notes so...voila!**

**I don't own PJO okay? Meh.**

**I also don't own the songs mentioned in the chapter.**

I was smart enough to shut my yap the rest of the afternoon, which was hard; the Athena kids were known to babble on and on, what with all the knowledge in our heads. Percy, however, was having an even worse time trying not talk. Whenever he talked, it either came out as in a singsong voice or in song lyrics that were somewhat relevant to what he meant to say.

It was capture the flag when I had blurted out the first word that day.

Well, maybe it was a little more than one word.

Percy grabbed the flag, (he was on my team) and what came next was totally not what expected.

"Take it away! "I screamed. "Take it away! Take it awaaaaayyyy!"

My legs turned to jelly and my mouth started to move on it's own. I stepped up and…

"Bright flashes, full glasses  
>Now get up sing your song for the masses<br>Close both eyes, feel the sunrise  
>You thank God for the journey when you realize<br>Long nights mean nothing at all  
>Bright lights you can hear 'em call<br>Got my poster up on your wall?  
>We're in a storm now keep yourself calm<br>Stop - hit it - break - kill it  
>Anybody know the odds when I deal it?<br>Anybody get up the guts to play?  
>'Cause you only live once better live for the day"<p>

Whoa.

I didn't know what had happened for a moment there. I thought this was a _singing_ curse...not a _rapping _curse…but then again, Apollo was the god of poetry. I just felt my cheek and ears burn.

"Bravo! "came the cheer from Conner.

More cheers arrived and I saw Percy run out of the crowd. He was grinning.

"We got those moves like Jagger we got those moves like jagger we got those moooooooooooooooooooooooooves like jagger."

"Kiss me 'till your drunk and I'll know you." Percy looked at me. "Look into my eyes and I'll own you,"

I heard the Aphrodite cabin scream "PERCABETH!"

My head was spinning. What just happened? I groaned and squatted down.

I'm living in a High School Musical.

**How'd you like it? If you can guess the artist of "Take it Away" I'll mention your name in a few chapters following **

**ILYARAR**

**I Love you all reviewers and readers! :D**

**II**

**\/**

** Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry if that took a long time. I've been havin a lot of HW! This should go on like this, update Once or twice a week. Anyways, here you go!**

Annabeth

Horrible, horrible, horrible. That's how the week went. There were some funny incidents and misunderstandings here and there, but pretty bad. Our day kicked off a little weird…

I was eating lunch. The mess was unusually quiet, for everybody feared to sing. I smiled at Percy, who jerked his head up a little signifying 'What's up?' I shrugged and went back to breakfast. It was quiet until I heard a coughing. I saw Percy splutter and wheeze as he choked on a piece of his pancake. He took his fist and pounded on his chest.

"There's a fire, starting in my heart

Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dawn

Finally I can see you crystal clear

Go 'head and sell me out and I'll lay your ** bare."

I laughed nervously. Percy never sung. Not even as good as he just did.

"Okay, I don't know what just happened, but that was WEIRD."

Percy turned scarlet. Then he started coughing and pounding his chest.

An Apollo kid spoke up. "Heartburn?"

**I'm SORRY it took so long and was so short. I don't have time and and I'm staring an new Fanfic, Asking Alexandra :D Hope \ You liked this. I think these will just be short chapters cuz this will be for fun…**

**ILYRAR 3\**

**Thalia (NO joke)**


	4. Chapter 4

**WHOO! Hi peeps. I'm sorry for disappearing off the face of the earth BUT IM BRINGING SEXY BACK! :D JK, for the one or two people that actually bothered to read this: **

**I do not own PJO. **

**The singing contest!**

WHY!

WHY!

WHHHYYYY!

"WHY!"

I moaned/sang to myself. Of all the other things Apollo could have done, why the singing contest? Smite me now! I rolled on my bed for a good measure before Piper came in.

"Hey Annabeth, You'd neeevvveeeer gueesss," She sang, a pen in her mouth. I didn't bother to answer; I mean, I would have to sing.

"Aaaannabeth. You have to pick a song! " I clapped sarcastically. "Whoopdeedoo If I'm doing great / It's because when I get home / I don't go straight / To my answerphone / And the tears don't come / The way they used to ..."

"Don't give me any of that. Pick one later. Or you'll sing what _I_ pick." She gave me a mischievous grin.

I thought for a moment and pulled out my ipod. Yes, Athena kids had them too.

I scrolled down the list.

_Oh Dakota by A rocket to the moon_

_Baby blues eyes A rocket to the moon_

_What the Hell Avril Lavingne_

Maybe this isn't too bad.

Just then there was a scream. I sat up urgent.

Percy ran in. "There's a neeeew girl! C'mon, let's go!"

Ohmygods. That is probably the most snobby girl I have seen.

She had porcelain skin, dark brown hair, and pale green eyes. The expression on her face was like, "I'm so freaking better than all of you."

Even worse.

She was clinging to Percy like a puppy.

"Ehmygawd! Save me!" She wailed. She slid to the ground and in to the mud.

~~~~2 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Um, well, I'm like the BEST singer ever, so I should be Zeus, oh! Or Apollo! Oh my god, I have to be more powerful than YOU!" She said, pointing to me. The curse wasn't taking effect on her, since she was there when it was placed.

I stood up.

**Percy's POV**

The look on Annabeth's face was scary. I mean, put an angry, experienced camper with those intimidating grey eyes and you've got your worst nightmare. She was still pretty though.

I am so lovesick.

Then, Crystal, the new girl, started to sing. Her voice was perfectly toned, and smooth. She was good.

"This kittens got your tongue tied in knots, I see/ Spit it out cause I'm dying for company/ I notice that you got it/ You notice that I want it/ You know that I can take it/ To the next level, baby /If you want this good chick/ Sicker than the remix/ Baby, let me blow your mind Tonight"

The whole time she was looking at me and the whole time Annabeth was fuming.

She opened her mouth and sang:

**Okay, I want you guys to review ( preferably PM) me what song you want Annabeth to sing for the contest. Love you guys,**

**Nathalia**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey peeps! Wuzzup? I want thank you guys for reviewing and suggesting songs. Speaking of songs, I will tell you that more than 1 song will be accepted, because there will be ROUNDS of the contest First round, thanks to purecrazy, she will sing… I'm not tellin' you! The song choice for that will stay between me and purecrazy :P Keep on suggesting people! Love you guys! Oh, and congrats to percyjackson13georgeweasley27 and vole libre, you guessed right! It's Karmin.**

**I don't own OMG by Jenna Rose( Don't complain, I hate this song too, I just thought it would fit the situation) or PJO. Yet. =)**

_Percy_

Annabeth just got up all into her face and stepped back, pulling at her CHB volleyball jersey.

_Just take a picture, baby, Look at what I'm wearing, _

_Just take a picture baby, No need for staring. _

_You know that you want to, you know that you need to, _

_It will last longer for you. Baby say it now-_

"Wait, wait!" came a cry from the crowd behind us, it was Kate, an Apollo camper. She was holding up a camcorder and was waving it around frantically. "Annabeth, go on!"

Annabeth shook her head, blushing like a tomato.

"Annabeth that was really good! Go!"

"Annabeth!"

"Damn, Annabeth!"

"Go! Go!"

I started off for her and grabbed her wrist.

"Per-"

"No!" I laughed.

**Annabeth**

Percy's grip on my wrist made me feel like I was losing circulation.

"Wai- where are we going?"

He just laughed, that idiot.

We finally sat down, on a rock overlooking the lake.

I laughed a bit, "Percy, you retard."

"Hey!"

This was the best.

**R&R :D**

**ILYRAR!**

**Nathalia**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! I'm back—again. Sorry for the delay. I had so much homework but now there's thanksgiving break so I've got time. Happy Thanksgiving!**

**I don't own PJatO.**

I don't know when I woke up, but when I did, I knew I was happy. I saw Percy walk over to me and wave his hands.

"Hello, you awake?"

I laughed, "No duh," I stood up and grabbed the collar of his shirt to wipe off a speck of drool at the corner of his mouth. "You drool in your sleep."

I sat in peace for a moment, taking in the beautiful sunset—or sunrise?

I checked my watch: 5:30 AM.

"Percy!" I yelled at Percy, who was far ahead, stumbling among the rocks.

**Percy POV**

I turned at Annabeth.

"Percy! Percy! The harpies!"

I saw her swivel around and slash at a harpy. It disintegrated. She was skilled, but as more harpies flooded the beach, I knew I needed to help. I sprinted over to Annabeth and grabbed her, tossing her over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes **(how romantic… ._.') **. I felt the Harpies swords breaking over my back. Thank the gods I had Achilles curse.

I ran all the way to Hestia, who's fire was a dim glow. She looked prone to sleep any minute, and I felt bad for waking her up.

"Help!" I managed.

Reluctantly, she thrust her hand out and the Harpies combusted. I was so thankful that I nearly hugged her, but I didn't because she's a god and I wouldn't want to spontaneously combust, would I?

I sprinted some more, Annabeth wriggling around fiercely, when I ran into…

Crystal.

**Happy Thanksgiving! For today, if you are **_**thankful **_**for something, let me know through reviews!**

**ILYRAR!**

**Setstop.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Um…hi. Hehe. Hehe. HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. I has so many things to do. Seriously, last time I tried to update, Amy walks in with a bottle of purple hair dye, and I have to explain that we have to bleach her hair first, then we walk to Walgreens to get bleach, and get HER OWN PURPLE HAIR DYE AND NOT USE MINE. And see all of what I wrote? It took me FIVE days to finish an author's note because I keep getting interrupted. And I had the CRAPPIEST holiday ever. Any ways:**

**I don't own PJO? NO SHI—**

_PERCY_

_Quando sono solo sogno allorizzonte e mancan le parole, si lo so che non cÃ_

I winced as Pollux prepared his rendition of Time to say Goodbye by _Andrea Bocelli. _He was obviouslydrunk, and it showed in his singing. Demigods huddled around all practicing their songs. I saw a familiar head of blonde. She turned to me happily and jumped up and down.

"I am so excited!" she sang. "I jus' can't hide it!" Then she mouthed, _what are you singing?_

_Don't know._

"Hey Percy!" came that voice.

"Heey…" It came out more singsong than I wanted it to sound.

Crystal swirled around in her white flowery blouse. She wore bellbottom jeans and purple vans. Her pretty face was caked in makeup.

She was in large contrast to Annabeth, who was wearing a grey hoodie, and skinny jeans with checkered air walks. They stared, bright green, to stormy grey. Crystal jumped back, wrapping her arms around me.

"Ehmygoawd!" she exclaimed. "Are you, like, wearing, like, contacts?"

Annabeth gritted her teeth, shaking her head.

"Well, they are SO pretty! Do you have extra pairs?"

"She says she doesn't," I said, trying to sound serious, which was hard, since I was singing it. I pulled away awkwardly from Crystal and scooted towards Annabeth.

"OMG! Are you guys _together_?"

Annabeth look incredulous. "NO SHI—"

I clamped my hand over her mouth.

"Y-ess…" I sang.

She smirked, and muttered something along the lines of _Not for long._ I was feeling uncomfortable.

Annabeth

I'm in the business of misery; let's take it from the top

She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock

It's a matter of time before we all run out

But when I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth

I smoothed my hair. And practiced some more. My voice was surprisingly edgy, that making it the reason I chose the song. I stared at the red hair extensions lying on my desk, waiting to be used.

"Knock knock," came the disgustingly sweet tone.

"Crystal," I snarled, lifting my tone to a b flat.

She smirked. "Oh, geez you're actually good. Too bad you're no match for me." She sat down and began to polish her nails a shade of hot pink.

I grabbed the polish and pointed at the door.

"Out," I sang.

She smirked, turning around. "See you tonight, Annie."

**Just so you know, "Tonight" is the first round of the competition…**


	8. Chapter 8

**So sorry for not updating guys! I've been so busy and I know that's such a cliché excuse but it's the truth and I am deeply sorry from all regions of my heart. Not just the bottom. The bottom sucks. Oh well. I've just updated my other story if you could please check it out. Thank you guys. **

**PS My writing skills have slightly advanced XD. I don't think you'd notice though c:**

**I don't own PJO.**

Annabeth

"Piper! Ow. Ow. Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow—"

"Shut up! Why can't we just dye your hair red? It'll be _so_ much easier." Piper tried to sound convincing as she crudely pinched my head with the extensions.

"OW! No!"

Piper pouted. "Why not?"

"Because she's a goody-two shoes like the rest of the Athena Cabin."

"Shut up, Travis!"

"Oooh, You just got _STOLLED_."

"You too, Connor."

Piper sighed. "Guys, you're not helping. Just play along and get the eyeliner."

"OOOH. Can I put it on her?"

I shook my head vigorously. "Ow! NO. Hermes kids-pointy stick-near my eyes? NO."

"Why do I have to put so much make up on?" I whined.

**Half an hour later**

Piper squealed. "Ehmygawd! Annabeth you're so pretty!"

I sighed. So. Much. Make up. I was blinded by mascara and fake lashes.

**Guys I have no time to write at all. 1 month till summer break. But then I'll be on vacation on in June for 3 weeks so… 2 months. IM SO SORRY. I'll try so hard to write on the plane but I hate airplanes and stuff. Ughh. I feel so bad. But after June I'll be home free. Someone tell me what Hiatus is? Thanks.**

**Lovelovelove**

**Ilysm**

**Leah-Nathalia**


End file.
